


Right Time, Wrong Place

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes a realization but it's the wrong time to vocalize it</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: places<br/>prompt: kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Time, Wrong Place

Steve stopped in the kitchen doorway and watched as Catherine stood chopping vegetables. Sometimes as he watched her he had to wonder how he got so lucky as to have her in his life. Without fail, she'd always been there when he needed her.

When she was done with the carrot she was chopping and would cut herself, he walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey yourself," she said putting the knife down and turning in his embrace. "You okay?" she asked, reaching up and running her hand down his cheek.

"Yeah," he said dipping to kiss her gently. 

"You sure?"

Steve smiled, she knew him well enough to know when he had something on his mind. Grabbing her by her waist he picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist, and carried her to the island in the middle of the room. Setting her down, he kept her close to him. "Yes, I'm sure. Let's just say that I've made a few realizations."

"Are you going to clue me in?"

Running a finger down her nose he tapped the end of it before leaning to kiss her again. "Sooner or later," he teased when he pulled back. 

"Oh you..." 

Steve just smiled. He'd always been taught there was a time and a place for everything, and while this might be the right time, but with her sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen with a half cooked meal around them was definitely not the right place. He was sure he could remedy that situation later."Patience," he told her before kissing her again. "Everything will become clear soon," he added knowing that while she cooked he could makes plans to make it the right place.


End file.
